


Jealousy Is A Form Of Hatred Born From Insecurity

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Ben Mitchell and Callum Highway [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Deaf Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: After the events of the family film night that we saw on 06/03/2020.Callum gets a little jealous, Ben shows him that there's no reason for him to be.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ben Mitchell and Callum Highway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Jealousy Is A Form Of Hatred Born From Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Didnt mean for this to become smutty, but my brain had other ideas. 
> 
> This is literally my first smut in, like, two years, so it may not be the best. 
> 
> Comments are very welcome! I thrive on feedback, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, enough blabbing! Enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

_ What are your legs broken as well now?  _

The words rang through his head, playing on repeat the entire evening. The way that they had been riddled with spite, the look on Callum's face as he said them, was burnt into the forefront of his mind, there every time he closed his eyes. 

Callum had smiled at him, as if nothing were wrong, and tried to put an arm around him, face dropping when Ben flinched away. 

It was later in bed that Ben shuffled closer to Callum, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder, "Why are you angry with me?" 

Callum sighed, shaking his head, and reached for his phone, typing so that Ben could see the words over his shoulder,  _ I'm not.  _

Ben rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure you're not." 

Callum went rigid, a flash of anger burning through his veins and fingers flying over the keyboard,  _ What's it matter anyway? It's not like you care.  _

Ben recoiled, brows furrowing, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Callum shook his head,  _ Don't worry.  _

"No, you don't just get to say shit like that and then dismiss me when I ask what's wrong." Ben growled, lifting himself up onto his elbow, looking down at Callum with narrowed eyes. 

_ Just drop it.  _

Ben chuckled, low and humourless, "Fat chance. Talk, Halfway." 

Callum crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, determinedly avoiding Ben's gaze. 

"Don't I at least deserve an explanation to why you're so pissed with me?" Ben questioned, eyebrow arched. 

_ Why don't you ask Lola? I'm sure she can give you exactly what you want.  _ Callum typed, shoving the phone at Ben's chest before he vaulted out of bed, pacing across the stretch of the floor by the door. 

Ben laughed bitterly, throwing the covers off his legs, "That's what this is about? Lola?" 

Callum scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, and cocked his hip out, tongue pressed against his cheek. 

Ben crawled out of the bed and stalked over to Callum, pressing the phone into his chest, "Explain now." 

The taller man stubbornly refused and shook his head, averting his gaze. Ben growled and shoved Callum back against the door, pinning him there by shoving a thigh between his legs. 

"You gonna act like a child?" Ben questioned and chuckled when Callum steadfastly ignored him, "So, that's how it is, huh? Gonna ignore me? What I gotta do to get you to talk?" 

Callum narrowed his eyes at Ben and plucked the phone from his fingers, aggressively typing before flipping the screen for Ben to see,  _ Why don't you talk to Lola?  _

"What's your issue with Lola?!" Ben yelled, "I thought you liked her?!" 

Callum tightened his jaw and started typing again,  _ I do like her.  _

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Then what's your issue?" 

_ Nothing, just drop it.  _ Callum shoved his phone back at him and moved to push Ben away but gasped when the man pinned his arms to his side, fingers curling tightly around his wrist. 

"Talk, now." Ben ordered, his voice coming out in a low growl, and let go of Callum's wrists.

Callum's eyes darkened and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the flesh as he typed out his answered,  _ I'm just being stupid. Don't worry.  _

Ben scoffed, pressing a kiss to Callum's collarbone, and grinned when the taller man shivered, leaning forward into Ben, "Of course I'm gonna worry, babe, you're my boyfriend and I care about you. Talk to me." 

Callum began typing on his phone,  _ Do you still have a thing for Lola?  _

Ben recoiled in shock, "What are you talking about?" 

Callum blushed and averted his gaze, shaking his head,  _ It doesn't matter.  _

"It does. If this is upsetting you, then it does." Ben grabbed his chin, forcing the taller man to look up and chuckled when Callum stubbornly shut his eyes, "Hey, don't hide. You don't have to hide, never from me. Look at me, baby, please?" 

Callum's eyes fluttered open and he stared down at Ben, tears brimming in them, hastily typing a message,  _ You were hanging off her all night.  _

"Lola?" Callum threw him a sarcastic look and Ben held his hands up in defense, "Right, right, sorry, stupid question." He sighed and reached forward, cupping Callum's cheek, before he rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone, "I don't see how I was hanging off her though, I was by you all night." 

Callum sighed, shrugging his shoulders,  _ I saw the looks that she was giving you and you to her. Looked like she wanted to be all snuggled up to you. Looked like you'd rather be cuddling her than me.  _

Ben made a pained noise, pressing a gentle kiss to Callum's nose, "You know that ain't true."

Callum arched his eyebrow,  _ Do I?  _

Ben recoiled, "Of course you do." He reached down and brought one of Callum's hands up to his chest, "You feel that?" Callum nodded, fingers tapping against Ben's bare chest in time with his heartbeat, "That's yours. My heart beats for  _ you _ , Cal, not Lo." 

Callum chuckled and shook his head,  _ It just felt like you guys had this secret that I didn't know. It felt like you were hiding something and I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't hide things from each other anymore.  _

"Callum…" Ben breathed, "I'm not hiding anything. If you really want to know what I was telling Lola, it was that I'm worried about the op- which you already know." 

Callum groaned, head falling back against the door, and covered his face with his hands. Ben chuckled and pulled Callum's hands away, pinning his wrists above his head. 

"Thought I told you to stop hiding from me?" Ben growled, leaning into his boyfriend. 

" _ Sorry. _ " He mouthed. 

Ben grinned wolfishly and gently nipped at Callum's earlobe, "You will be." He whispered into his ear, voice gruff with arousal. 

Callum's eyes fluttered and his breath came out in short pants. He tilted his head backwards, exposing the column of his throat to Ben, and struggling against Ben's tight grip when the man began to such a mark into the skin. 

" _ Ben, please _ ." Callum whined, grinding his hips forward against Ben's, groaning at the pressure against his ever-growing erection. 

"What do you want, babe?" Ben teased, briefly tightening his grip around Callum's wrists. 

" _ Hands. _ " He replied, staring up at Ben with his best puppy-dog eyes. 

"Why's that?" Ben grinned, running his thumbs across Callum's pulse points. 

" _ Touch you. _ " Callum squirmed underneath Ben. 

"Sorry, babe." The smaller man whispered, "Can't do that." He pressed a kiss to Callum's lips, pulling away just before it could get heated, "Tonight's about you. I'm gonna show you who I really love, who I really wanna be with." 

Callum whined low in his throat, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, and he nodded. Ben grinned and released Callum's wrists before flipping them and shoving Callum towards the bed. 

"Trousers off. On your back. Hands on the headboard." Ben ordered, smirking in amusement when Callum rushed to comply. 

The taller man spread out, fingers curling around the slats in the headboard, and glanced over at Ben, eyes half-lidded and shining with arousal. His muscles rippled with every movement and stretched out deliciously as Callum randomly tightened his grip on the headboard. 

Ben hummed appreciatively, "Look at you." He took a step forward and extended his index finger, running it across the dips of Callum's abdominal muscles, "So pretty, all spread out for me." He splayed his hand across Callum's stomach, fingertips brushing against the fine trail of hair that led to his erection, "Just for my eyes, I'm the only one that gets to see you like this- gorgeous and naked and  _ leaking _ ." Ben wrapped his hand around Callum's erection, fingers tightening a fraction as he moved his hand, thumb coming to rub at his slit. 

Callum jolted, breathing in through his teeth, and his eyes shot to Ben's, pleading and shining with tears, " _ Please _ ." 

Ben chuckled, slowly pulling his hand away, and stripped off his pyjama trousers, lowering himself onto the bed beside his boyfriend, "What do you want?" 

" _ You. _ " He replied, " _ In you _ ." 

Ben smirked, arching an eyebrow, "Is that right?" Callum nodded, "Tonight's about you, darling, you know that, and there's so much more that I want to do. Legs up, honey." 

Callum complied, feet flat on the bed, and tightened his grip on the headboard when Ben spread his legs, settling within them. 

Ben leant down and bit into Callum's thighs, running his tongue over the mark to soothe it. He kissed up the inside of his thighs, leaving various lovebites as he went, and sat back when he reached Callum's crotch, admiring his work. 

" _ Fuck _ , just look at you. Such a pretty thing. Love your thighs, so thick. So gorgeous. I'm so lucky to have you. You're fucking  _ beautiful. _ " Ben whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Callum's thighs, "Wanna eat you out."

Callum squirmed and arched off the bed, biceps straining with the effort of keeping his hands at the head of the bed, " _ Yes. Please, Ben. _ "

"You clean?" He replied with a devilish smirk and his eyes darkened when Callum nodded, throat bobbing as he swallowed harshly. 

Ben shuffled down the bed, spreading Callum's legs further apart, and groaned, "So pretty. Best arse in Walford- no, the  _ world. _ God, Callum, would die for this arse." 

He licked a stripe across Callum's perineum and spread his cheeks, circling his hole with the tip of his tongue. He snaked his hands upwards, spreading his fingers across Callum's chest, and rubbed his thumbs across Callum's nipples, grinning when he jerked towards the touch. Despite the fact that he couldn't hear Callum's reaction, Ben knew that he'd moaned low and gorgeous. 

"Fuck, I can't hear you, but I bet you sound so pretty." Ben dove back in, tongue pushing inwards, fucking into Callum, and he felt the rumble of a moan underneath his fingertips. Ben moaned low in his throat, arousal curling in his stomach, and increased his ministrations tenfold until Callum was squirming relentlessly, nails digging harshly into the wood of the headboard. 

Ben pulled away, spit dribbling down his chin, and wiped his face with the corner of the duvet. Callum looked down at him, eyes blown wide with arousal and need, and jutted his bottom lip out. 

"What's the matter?" Ben teased, "Something that you want?" 

" _ Touch you _ ." Callum pleaded, head falling back against the pillows, muscles flexing as he fought to keep his hands away. 

"Not gonna happen, baby. You either keep your hands there yourself or I tie 'em down. What's it to be?" Ben whispered, fingers brushing across Callum's hole making the taller man arch off the bed, desperate for some kind of relief. 

" _ Please. _ " He whined, crossing his wrists over each other, " _ Tie _ ." 

Ben jolted, a flash of heat curling in his abdomen and he reached down, curling his fist loosely around his too-hard cock, giving himself a few pumps to relieve some of the pressure. Callum watched the action with hunger-filled eyes and Ben smirked up at his boyfriend, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"We'll get to that soon enough." Ben tore his hand away, albeit reluctantly, and launched himself off the bed before digging through the closet to find one of Callum's ties, yelling triumphantly when his fingers curled around the silky material. 

Ben crawled back onto the bed, settling himself into Callum's lap, and looped the tie around Callum's wrists, tight enough that he felt restrained but loose enough that he could escape if he needed to. 

He looked a treat, spread out across the bed, wrists tied together with dark blue fabric that complimented his skin tone. His stomach muscles were taught, fighting the urge to buck up from the bed, and Ben followed the fine trail of hair to his crotch where he cock stood proud, bright red and leaking- looking oh-so gorgeous, but painful at the same time. 

Ben groaned, cock twitching with arousal, and licked his lips, "Fucking gorgeous. I'm so lucky. So pretty, baby. There's no one like you." 

Callum blushed, hands twitching around the ties, and fixed him with a pleading look, " **_Ben_ ** _... _ " 

Ben grinned but, despite his initial arousal, his expression grew serious, "You remember what to do if you wanna stop?"

Callum arched an eyebrow at him and, to prove a point, tapped him twice on the thigh with the heel of his foot. 

Ben grinned, thrusting his hips forward into Callum's, and smirked when Callum full-body shivered, "Good boy." 

Callum's head fell back into the pillows, throat bared to Ben, and tugged on the restraints, " _ Please. _ " 

"What?" Ben asked, grinding downwards again. 

_ "Anything. _ " Callum whined, bucking upwards into Ben. 

"We'll get there, babe. Patience." Ben whispered and grabbed the lube from the bedside table before scooting down to settle within the v of Callum's thighs. He chucked the lube into the bed beside Callum's ankle and splayed his hands across Callum's thighs, grinning down at the patchwork art of love bites littering the skin. 

"Could worship these thighs. So pretty." Ben growled, leaning down to suck another mark into the skin where his hip joined his leg. The muscle flexed beneath his mouth and Ben soothed it with his tongue, running the wet muscle across Callum's flesh. 

"Don't have to hear you to know that you're enjoying yourself. You're so responsive. Another reason why you're so perfect." Ben muttered, reaching blindly for the bottle of lube, and grinned when Callum struggled against his tie, "Something wrong?" 

" _ Let me. _ " Callum replied, eyes blackened with arousal, " _ Open you up. _ " 

Ben glanced down at the bottle of lube laid in his palm and flicked his eyes back up to Callum, mouth stretching into a devilish smile, "This?" He motioned to the bottle, "This ain't for me. This is for you. I meant what I said, baby, tonight's about you."

Callum's eyes fluttered shut and he spread his thighs impossibly wider, looking down at Ben with a frantic expression, " _ Please, please, please. _ "

Ben chuckled and gently shushed him, popping the cap open to squirt some lube onto his fingers, "I've got you, sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so good." 

" _ Yes! _ " Callum hissed, thrusting his hips forward towards Ben, bottom lip jutting out into a pout. 

Ben reached up with his free hand, gripping Callum's jaw and running his thumb across his bottom lip. Callum parted his lips, sucking the digit into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the tip, gently nibbling on the flesh. Ben watched the movement, pupils blown wide with arousal, and fumbled to push his first finger inside Callum, grinning when the taller man's eyes widened. 

"Feel good, babe?" Ben croaked.

Callum released Ben's thumb and frantically nodded, " _ More. _ " 

"Already?" Ben crooked his finger, rubbing gently against Callum's prostate, and grinned wolfishly when his thighs trembled, stomach muscles clenching at the feeling. 

" _ Please, please, please. _ " 

Ben cooed gently, patting Callum's thigh with his free hand, and pushed another finger into him. He scissored them, stretching Callum out, and crooked them, moving to rub against his prostate again. Callum jerked towards the touch, thighs clenching around Ben's shoulders, and pulled against the tie around his wrists, desperate to touch Ben. 

Ben kept it up, rubbing relentlessly against Callum's prostate until the man was practically crying, begging for Ben fuck him. 

"You need another finger yet, sweetheart." Ben cooed, reaching up to rub his thumb across Callum's jawline. 

" _ Do it then. _ " Callum replied, " _ Please. _ "

"Alright." He soothed and pressed a third finger into Callum, smiling softly when his mouth fell open, eyes fluttering shut and muscles rippling at the stretch. He pumped them into him, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Callum's cock to give him some relied, and recoiled when Callum flinched away from the touch, hastily shaking his head. 

Ben froze, "What's wrong? You need to stop?" 

Callum whined, fucking himself down onto Ben's fingers, and shook his head, " _ Just your cock _ ." 

Ben groaned, his stomach tightening with heat, and his cock positively  _ ached _ \- he could only imagine how Callum felt. He thrust his fingers into Callum a couple more times, satisfied that he was stretched enough, and pulled away, squirting more lube into his hand before rubbing it across his cock. 

"Condom?" Ben questioned and grinned when Callum shook his head. 

" _ Both clean _ ." His eyes squeezed shut in anticipation and Ben softened, hand curling around Callum's hip, rubbing his thumb across the bone, whilst he snaked the other down, wrapping it around his cock to guide it into Callum's ass. 

He pushed in, clamping his eyes shut and taking a deep breath so as to stave off his orgsm, and fell forward, hands bracketed Callum's ribs, his head hanging over Callum's face. He grinned when he felt Callum nudge their noses together and forced his eyes open, staring down at his boyfriend. 

Callum's eyes were nearly black, pupils blown wide with arousal, and tears welled within them. But underneath the arousal sat a raw, fiery emotion, one that lit up every never-ending in Ben's body and made him thrust his hips forward, pushing himself further into the tight, wet heat that was Callum. 

" _ I love you. _ " Callum breathed, resting his forehead against Ben's, " _ Fuck me, Ben. _ " 

Ben grinned, capturing Callum's lips in a kiss, and pushed himself fully into Callum, hips pressed snug against his thighs. Callum moaned into the kiss, licking into Ben's mouth, and tightened his thighs around Ben's waist, silently urging him to move. 

Ben nodded, pulling away from the kiss, and gripped onto Callum's hips as he began thrusting into him, breath coming out in short pants and sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He leant down, nudging his nose against Callum's, and grinned when he felt Callum's gasp against his skin. He moved to bury his head in Callum's neck, lips attaching to the flesh and sucking a relentless number of marks into the skin. 

He angled his hips, searching for Callum's prostate, and grinned when his boyfriend went stock-still, muscles rippling as he gave a full body shudder. 

"Found it." He breathed into Callum's ear, snapping his hips forward in an uncoordinated pace, nailing his prostate with every thrust. 

Callum bit into Ben's shoulder, tugging against the tie as he writhed against his boyfriend, and grinned when the knot slipped loose, allowing him to free his hands. He gripped onto Ben's shoulders, dragging his nails down his back, and Ben froze, head snapping upwards to stare at Callum in disbelief. 

"Thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself?" Ben panted, staring down at Callum with lust-filled eyes. 

" _ You did _ ." Callum replied and reluctantly pulled away from Ben, the man's cock slipping out of him and tried not to whimper at the loss and emptiness. He pushed Ben onto his back before climbing into his lap, straddling his hips and lowering himself back onto Ben's cock. 

Ben let out a checked off moan, hands coming to rest on Callum's thighs, kneading the flesh, "So pretty when you ride me." 

" _ You like my thighs. _ " Callum lifted himself up and plunged back down again, bouncing on Ben's cock. He shifted his hips slightly, finding the right angle, and did it again, groaning when the tip of his cock nudged against his prostate. He rocked forward, his erection rubbing against Ben's stomach, a dribble of precum spilling from the tip. 

"C'mon then." Ben tapped Callum's thighs in encouragement, "Ride 'em, cowboy." 

Callum snorted and rolled his eyes, but lifted himself up, thighs quivering with the effort, and grinned when Ben zeroed in on the action, watching the muscles rippling with a hungry look. He fucked himself down onto Ben's cock, rubbing the head into his prostate, and tipped his head back, shivering at the spike of pleasure that shot up his spine. 

Ben groaned, fingers digging into Callum's thighs, and surged upwards, capturing the man's lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer. Callum rocked his hips downwards, rolling them in circles, and jerked as waves of heat washed over him, his orgasm coiling in his gut.

" _ Shit. Close. _ " Callum moaned, " _ Ben… _ " 

Ben curled a hand in Callum's hair, playing with the curls, "I'm here, sweetheart, I'm right here. I've got you. Just let go. Let go for me, baby. Wanna see you come. Come on, darling." 

" **_Ben_ ** _ … With me. _ " He groaned, snapping his hips downwards, impaling himself on Ben's dick, and leant forward, attaching his lips to Ben's. 

"I'm there, babe. I'm right there." Ben groaned against his mouth, pistoning his hips upwards into Callum's tight channel, chasing his orgasm and bringing Callum's own one bubbling to the surface. 

" _ Ben, Ben…  _ **_Ben_ ** _! _ " He moaned, plunging himself down onto Ben's cock a final time before his orgasm rushed through him, spilling out of him with a shout that he muffled by biting onto Ben's shoulder. He shuddered against his boyfriend, coming in hot, white ropes over their stomachs, and grinned breathlessly when he felt Ben's nails dig into his skin, leaving little crescent moons in his hips, and he released inside of him, painting his insides white and staking his claim. 

"I love you." Ben whispered, mind too frazzled to keep up with his mouth. 

Callum went rigid, pulling away to stare at Ben with wide, love-filled eyes, " _ What? _ "

Ben's heart leapt into his throat when he released what he had said and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before repeating himself, "I love you. I know I ain't said it before, but I mean it. I love  _ you,  _ Callum Highway, with everything I have and nothing,  _ no one,  _ will ever change that." 

Callum chuckled, surging forward to capture Ben's mouth in a passionate kiss, " _ I love you too, so much. _ " 

Ben grinned and lifted Callum out of his lap, wincing at the pull against his oversensitive cock, "You lay there. I'm gonna get us cleaned up." 

Ben reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a packet of baby wipes, "Always prepared." 

Callum rolled his eyes, tucking his arms under his head, " _ Dork. _ " 

Ben grinned, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, and wiped away the pool of cum from Callum's stomach, "Your dork." 

" _ Damn right _ ." He replied, a soft smile spreading across his lips, and pulled a wipe from the packet, cleaning the mess from Ben's chest and stomach, gently wiping over his spent cock. 

Ben smiled softly and grabbed Callum's wrist, inspecting it for any possible injuries from the tie, "How are they feeling? Not too sore?" 

Callum shook his head, eyes softening when Ben pressed a kiss to his pulse point, " _ I'm fine. It felt good. _ "

Ben grinned, "I bet it did." 

He settled down beside Callum on his side, tugging the taller man against his chest, and buried his head between his shoulder blades, placing a kiss against the skin there. He snaked his hand around Callum's front, spreading his fingers across his chest, feeling his heartbeat against his fingers. 

He grinned, drew a line straight down, then a heart and then a  _ u.  _ Callum chest rumbled as he laughed and he traced the actions on Ben's forearm, adding a quick  _ 4eva  _ on the end. 

Ben shook his head, "Always tryna one up me." 

Callum turned in Ben's arms, " _ Never. It's true _ ." 

"I know." Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to Callum's forehead, "Forever. Hearing or deaf." 

Callum nodded, " _ I'd still do you in a heartbeat. _ " 

Ben's heart swelled with happiness and pure love, "Sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning." 

  
" _ Of course _ ." Callum whispered, tucking Ben's head under his chin, and grinned when the man muzzled closer, pressing a final kiss above his heart before they fell asleep, wrapped around each other.


End file.
